Shambler
In Quake, a Shambler is a Yeti-like large beast with blood-stained white fur, a very large mouth displaying enormous fangs, no visible eyes, and sharp claws. The Shambler has a complete lack of facial expression. Its furious melee claw smash does enormous damage, and at a distance, it can attack by projecting a bolt of electricity towards you. Its electricity attack will only work if it sees you when it ends its charging up animation. Otherwise, it'll miss. Strategies *Alone, a Shambler is a challenge to deal with. Its electric attack can take up to 30 life points, and it will hit unless you're hiding behind a wall. Since it's so large, if you're within even a reasonably short distance it'll try to use its melee attack on you, which can take of up to 40 life points in a single attack. Since the Shambler takes half-damage from explosives, use your Super Nailgun and Lightning Gun against it. Both of these weapons will take out a Shambler in no time. If you see the Shambler starting to use its electric attack, run behind something, even if it's a small pillar. If the Shamber can't see you, the attack will miss you. *An alternative strategy to get up close to the Shambler with your Super Shotgun equipped. You will be able to dodge it's melee attacks with little difficulty - unload and repeat. This is not the ideal strategy when the Shambler is one of several enemies, however, it is an effective method in one-on-one combat. *The Nailgun is slightly less effective against the Shambler because he takes only 7 HP of damage instead of usual 9 HP. *With other enemies, you should focus on the Shambler unless it has a Vore with it (though in some circumstances, it may be ideal to take out the Fiend first, if it is present). Because of how quick its electric attack animation is, you probably won't notice it charging up until it's too late. As usual pound him with your Super Nailgun or Lightning Gun, and he'll be down in no time. *Take extra caution when playing on Nightmare difficulty though, as it attacks approximately twice as fast. This virtually eliminates the advantage of tricking it into smashing you, as you usually can't get close without taking considerable damage. If you do manage, it will claw at you at nearly 2X speed. *A Shambler can mow down any other monster if it gets in a monster fight, but it's hard to provoke a shambler to a monster fight because a shambler can only provoke other monsters via their lightning attack, and it gets hard to trick other monsters into attacking it when you have to constantly avoid the lightning attacks. Avoid trying to provoke a monster fight involving monsters -- other monsters probably won't kill it, and when you're fighting a pack of monsters that includes a shambler, your priority is probably the shambler. Death Messages *"Player" was smashed by a Shambler Trivia *Because of its infamous penchant for teleporting into areas and being named 'Shambler', it's logical to assume that this monster was directly inspired by Dimensional Shamblers, creatures created for the Cthulhu Mythos by H.P. Lovecraft. Just like the enemies in the game, the Dimensional Shamblers could teleport between worlds. The Shambler is similar to a Yeti because the Dimensional Shambler was said to have created the yeti myth. Category:Quake enemies